deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jake765/Somtimes this is to much fun.
I was walking around the market looking for some ammo when the O.P was under attack. I bought afew rounds for my rifle and headed for the rooftops, Takeing out the occasional zombie that was in my way. On the rooftop there were acouple other snipers picking off zombies 1 by one, Body shots mostly. I took a spot on the roof and helped clear them out, was pretty easy. I was laughing to myself from remembering when I was 9 and couldnt shoot the broad side of a barn, now head shooting zombies as easy as can be. After about 6 minutes or so I hear the other snipers start to move and they just sit up and watch the zombies drop.The one closest to me nudged my shoulder and said "Well seeing as how you got this spot handled we'll head somewhere else", I said ok and the other sniper and his buddy went somewhere else. When the O.P was finally safe I went to see if there were any jobs that I could do. I took the two easiest jobs, Looking for some guys ring in overton, and delivering acouple packages to someone in West Foxstable. I went to overton first, Not that many zombies were out so I just used my iron pipe saveing what ammo I had left. After finding the ring in a car I made my way torward West Foxstable. Aparently the zombies had some kind of alarm system cause on my way back there were atleast 9 zombies comeing at me at a time. I only had 9 rounds left for my M21 so decided to go with my SL8 which I had 47 rounds for. I didnt worry about the ones to my sides or the ones behind me, just took out the ones that were in my way, only 2 to 3 so didnt use that much ammo. I finally get the packages delivered and start to head back to the O.P, when I see how many zombies were fallowing me. There were atleast 30 purpleish looking zombies behind me, with afew average ones behind them. I Hide behind a truck and start takeing some of the purple ones out with my SL8, Praying I dont run out of ammo. after Takeing out around 15 of them my ammos gone on my SL8, and I didnt want to use what little ammo I had left for my M21, So I decide to try and use the truck. I break the glass window on the drivers side of the truck and unlock it so I can get in. When I got in the truck I could find any keys so decided to see if I remembered how to hotwire. After afew seconds the truck came to life and I started makeing my way back to the O.P, running over anything small enough that might get in my way. Most the way back to the O.P I ditch the truck and seemed to have lost the few infected that tried to fallow me, ...well most of them anyway. I look to the west and see a green zombie headin my way. I cursed under my breath and grabbed my M21 off my back and took aim. Aparently this one wasnt as strong as the one back at the chopper, 8 shots between the eyes and it was down. I chuckles and went to see if it might have had anything on it. And to my amazment...... a pen knife.... I shrugged and headed towards the O.P. I get checked for bites and just scrap the knife for $50. I went to collect my rewards and went to my room for the day. Laying bed I stare at the ceiling and think, and slowly fall asleep. When I awoke I headed to the market to see if anyone was selling ammo, I was running low and I needed to get a job done. I walked around finding nothing but over priced 7.5mm shells so just kept looking, hopeing someone would sell some cheap. I chatted with acouple other guys and after about half an hour someone was selling afew hundred rounds for $300. I bought it and went to the Inner City. I made my way to Haverwood to look for a womens broach, Running into few infected, the ones I did see were quickly taken out with a smack in the head with my pipe. After searching about every car and body I decide to head into a building, A Police department from the looks of it. I go in and see if I could find anything. I look at a directory and theres an armory "Hot damn!" I say to myself and head to the armory. I look around hopeing to find something, and as if it was my lucky day I find an MSG-9. I strap the M21 on my back with the SL8 and just hold the MSG, I'll probly sell the M21 when I get back to the O.P. I dont know anyone that uses rifle, so might aswell. I look around to see if I could find the broach and I find it in a desk. I walk out of the building and see afew zombies crowded outside. I duck behind a counter and take aim while they walk in the door. Hitting them one by one between the eyes the last one finally dies leaveing me with a pile of corpses. I move them out of the way and on one, I see wearing a bandana. "Hell. Why not?" I take it off the zombies head and put it on my own and head back to the O.P, Not running into any infected.... wonder why. Wondering why I didnt run into any infected on the way back I get checked for bites and give the women her broach. After getting my Reward I sell my M21 and head back to my room, With 5k in my pocket. I put it in my storage box and go to sleep. ''' '''Next morning I wake to rain and the sirens going off. I grab my guns and my ammo and head to the rooftops. When I got to the rooftops I saw red zombies, The fat ones. I get into position with the other snipers, One with a M21, the other with a Hawk OP96, Lucky Bastard, Me and the other 2 snipers on the same roof clear out the Area and move on to the next. From a distance away I hear an explosion and wonder what went off, Probly people with a grenade lancher I guess. Me and the other two snipers take position once again and attempt to clear out the next section. The sniper with the M21 leaves after he runs out of ammo so it was just me and the Cop with the Hawk. Me and him both got nothing but headshots, So the zombies were falling as quick as they came. After the hoard finally stopped and the sirens quit, along with the rain, I went back to my room, tired and wet. I just layed down on my bed and went to sleep, to tired to care if I got it wet or not. I woke up the next morning to the sound of sirens and gun shots. I grabbed my gun, but found that I was out of ammo. I sighed and said "Just gonna be one of those days." and headed to the market. I bought afew boxes of ammo, and headed to the roof. When I got up there the zombies started to stop comming so I guessed I slept through most of it. I took up a spot that seemed to have noone else around and started picking zombies off one by one. After the attack, and after I got some food, I headed out to the city. I walked around Wallham and took out any infected that got to close and quickly and quietly as possible with my pipe, trying to keep the aggro down. I hid behind a bus and thought I saw a big red infected and whispered to myself "No way... it couldnt be." I didnt feel like sticking around to find out. I made my way back to the OP and ran into, what looked to be, A survivor acting like a zombie. "Hey, you alright buddy?" I whispered to him thinking he was just trying to keep safe. When he saw me he made a lunge and tried to bite my neck, I help the pipe up and held it to his throat so he couldnt bite me. I rolled him over and pressed the pipe down until he eventually stopped moveing. I sighed thinking to myself, How low the worlds come since the outbreak. infected and people that have lost it and pretend to be infected. I get about a mile away from the OP when a long armed green jumps infront of me. "Ah shit. just aint my day." I grab my MSG and start unloading shells into the bastards head. Afew dozen shots later and it topples forward and I find a bottle of wine on it. "Well maybe it is my day!" I walk back into the OP and to my room whistleing happily for finding 1942 year vintage wine just eager to try a glass. Category:Blog posts